1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to hand-held label dispensing devices, and specifically to such devices that accommodate a plurality of label sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand-held devices for dispensing and applying labels are well known in merchandising and warehousing industries for labeling, applying identification labels, pricing, and other uses. These devices, referred to as labelers, commonly involve a method to automatically advance and dispense a sticker onto individual units. Typical of such prior art devices is EP0837001, which discloses a hand-held labeler that prints and dispenses labels or strips of labels. Such prior art labelers are limited in that they are designed for use with a single width of labels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,669 provides a fixed-width hand-held labeler that may accept labels of different widths by moving the roll mounting members to the width of a roll of labels that has been centered on the labeler. This solution partially addresses the above width limitation, but is not inadequate for labels of very narrow widths, and does not prevent the exiting labels from shifting about.
Another useful feature found on some prior art labelers is the use of sensors in determining the beginning and end of individual labels for registration and alignment purposes. One such method, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,864, involves marking the labels and sensing these marks. Alternatively, the translucent areas between the labels may be used in place of imprinted marks. Such methods frequently rely on detecting and measuring the velocity at which the marks pass the sensor, a method that is quite inaccurate.
Furthermore, labelers that use labels with paper backings have another drawback. The paper backing, after being separated from the labels, exits prior art labels in messy strips. The user is forced to regularly remove and discard these strips, an inconvenience that interferes with productive use.
Therefore, there is a need for a single hand-held labeling device that is able to effectively dispense labels of a plurality of widths and lengths and accurately determine the length of each individual label. It would be further advantageous if the same device could control and maintain the discarded paper backing.